emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Gennie Walker
Genesis "Gennie" Walker (née Pascoe) was the biological daughter of Shadrach Dingle and Shirley Pascoe who was adopted by Brenda Walker at a young age. Gennie was married to Nikhil Sharma until her death at the hands of Cameron Murray in July 2013. Nikhil and Gennie had a daughter, Molly Sharma. Biography Genesis, normally known as Gennie, made her first appearance in the village when she was injured when a car driven by Ross Kirk knocked her off her moped. She had been on her way to the village to meet her biological father Shadrach Dingle for the first time. After the crash, Gennie became friends with Paddy Kirk, who was with Ross, when he visited her at the hospital. In late April 2008, Paddy invited her to Eli Dingle’s birthday party, and while there, she realises that Shadrach is her father. After initially running out of Wishing Well Cottage, Gennie and Shadrach talk. He tells how he had come looking for her, following the cot death of his godson Daniel Thomas. Shadrach had planned to leave his wife for Gennie's mother, Shirley Pascoe, but she died giving birth to Gennie. Feeling unable to take her home with him, he gave her up for adoption. Gennie soon became close to her father and the Dingle family, although Shadrach's other daughter Chas Dingle was initially resentful of her presence and the attention she got from Shadrach. Gennie tried proving she was a true Dingle, and finally did so when she stole a client from Eric Pollard, making money in the process. She also helped Eli and Sam Dingle after they burned down Pollard's Factory. After growing close to Eli, they shared a kiss until he told her he was not attracted to her and she insisted she wasn't attracted to him. Soon, Gennie moved in with the Dingles, something that deeply upset her adoptive mother, Brenda Walker, who was concerned about Gennie not having a job and her change in character. Chas convinced Brenda that Gennie was working at the vets, and for a short time, she did work there. When going to a call out, she ran over and killed a sheep. She and Eli were arrested for stealing the vet's drugs, but released when the locum vet, Josh, explained that she was taking the drugs to the farm. After this incident, her mother again tried persuading her to come home, but Gennie refused, saying she felt she fitted in at the Dingles. Gennie gets a job as a machinist at Eric Pollard's new factory, while Brenda started working for Bob Hope at the village Post Office/Café. Gennie was not pleased as it meant Brenda would visit more often. She has, since, become close to many residents and is even learning to tolerate her mother's presence. Gennie became concerned that Brenda was falling for Bob while his wife Viv Hope was away, and helped convince her to start a relationship with Terry Woods. In late autumn 2008, Brenda and Gennie moved into the vacant flat above the Post Office/Café. Gennie joined the church choir after Nicola King heard her beautiful singing voice. Gennie was nervous about singing in front of other people, especially when she learned they would be entering a choir competition to help save the church from closure. She could only sing from another room where the choir couldn't see her. Finally, the group decided to have Gennie stand offstage while Val Lambert mimed to Gennie's voice, but at the moment of competition, circumstances forced Gennie to take center stage. They won a prize, but afterward, Gennie was still too self-conscious to sing in front of anyone else. Gennie developed feelings for Paddy, and her sister Chastity encouraged her, even though she knew Paddy was more interested in her. Gennie sent him a Valentine, which served only to make him think someone was making fun of him. Soon, Paddy and Chas got together and a hurt Gennie learned what her sister had done. After Gennie told her nephew Aaron Livesy that Bob was borrowing money from a Cash and Carry to help keep his the business afloat, Aaron, Zak Dingle, and Shadrach stole the money to pay for repairs to Debbie Dingle's house. Bob's credit line was ruined, as he was suspected of taking the money himself. Bob blamed Brenda for distracting the man the money was stolen from, and they had a bitter quarrel. Gennie soon put the pieces together and begged her family to give the money back. They refused, and Gennie was devastated that even her own father would not support her. Within a few weeks, Gennie managed to patch up her differences with the family. Gennie went on to develop a crush on Bob, in spite of his marriage to Viv Hope and his working relationship with her mother. Their bond was strengthened as Brenda moved in with Terry while Bob and the twins moved into the flat with Gennie. Bob was shocked to learn of her feelings and Gennie tried to get over him by going out on dates with various men, all of which ended badly. In mid-July, Gennie tried to console Bob as he had erroneously assumed Viv wanted to end their marriage. Bob shared a passionate kiss with Gennie before sleeping together. The awkwardness between them the next day was only compounded when Viv, who had tried to tell Bob of her early release, unexpectedly returned to the village. Gennie and Bob ended their relationship. Gennie got a job at the Sharma brothers sweet factory. She started seeing Bob's son Jamie Hope, who also worked at the factory. Gennie and Jamie soon fell in love and they decide to move to Newquay where they had both been offered new jobs. At their leaving party in The Woolpack, Bob tried to say farewell to Gennie and kissed her on the forehead but Jamie saw them and assumed the worst as they had been out of sight from everyone else in the pub. Jamie accused Gennie and Bob of restarting their affair. Viv then found out about their affair when Jamie told her. She threw Bob out. Gennie later found Jamie sitting on the veranda of his camper van. He told her that he still loved her but could not be sure he could trust her or whether there was still a relationship between her and Bob. Eventually Jamie decided that although nothing had happened between them, he could never forget their affair so he left the village and went to Newquay alone, leaving Gennie heartbroken. Gennie later visited Viv to convince her that nothing had happened between her and Bob and to take Bob back but Viv slapped her and threw her out. Brenda also supported Viv and told Gennie she was disgusted with her behaviour. Gennie was further devastated when Shadrach died, feeling guilty about the fact that she had never got used to referring to him as "Dad" and only calling him by his name. Gennie was promoted to PA at Sharma & Sharma. However, she was later offended when she worked out that Jai and Nikhil Sharma only employed her because, she was a person that Jai was most unlikely to sleep with. Despite this, Gennie continued to work there and started to fall in love with Nikhil and was later jealous when Nikhil was romancing Chas. After a few weeks, Gennie finally confessed her feelings for him to Chas, which led to a scuffle. However, Chas finished with Nikhil so that Gennie could have a chance with him. She finally managed to pluck up the courage to confess her true feelings for Nikhil but he angrily rejected her, leaving her heartbroken. Gennie was flattered when local vet Nicky Pritchard asked her out. After a few dates, they started a romance, which initially went well until Nikhil became jealous and realised he loved Gennie. He started to make accusations about Nicky and they came to blows in The Woolpack with Gennie furiously telling Nikhil to stay away from them. Their relationship came under further strain when Nikhil saw Nicky with another woman and assumed he was having an affair. It later transpired that Nicky was trying to get Gennie another job after she has had enough at Sharma & Sharma. After another confrontation, Nikhil declared his love for Gennie and apologised for his behaviour. Gennie forgave him and they kissed passionately. She later ended her relationship with a furious Nicky, who decided to leave the village. With Nicky gone, Gennie and Nikhil started a relationship, despite the disapproval of various village residents. Gennie later discovered she was 18 weeks pregnant with Nikhil's baby, who has on numerous occasions voiced his dislike of children. She began to panic about his reaction. After weeks of persuasion from Chas, Gennie decided that she must tell Nikhil the truth but when they sit down to talk he misreads her signals and thinks that she is breaking up with him. To save embarrassment, he ends it first; even though he still loves her. When Nikhil arrives home he explains to Charity why he ended the relationship, and Charity tells Nikhil that Gennie's secretly carrying his baby. The following day he arrives in the office and proposes to Gennie, who accepts still unaware that Nikhil knows that she is pregnant. When they arrive home she tries to tell him about the baby but he tells her he already knows. Gennie believes that he only proposed to her because of the baby and says that she cannot marry him, for this reason. Nikhil soon realises that he must prove that he wants Gennie and the baby so he arrives at her house and plegdes his love for both of them. He proposes for the second time and she accepts. After performing double bridesmaid duties for Katie Sugden and Chas, Gennie goes into labour at Chas and Dan Spencer's wedding reception and with Nikhil by her side and help from local vet Rhona Goskirk, she delivers a daughter. Gennie and Nikhil decide to name her Molly. In 2013, Brenda is diagnosed with a brain tumour, and this upsets Gennie greatly. She tries to persuade her mother to have surgery to remove the cancer, which Brenda agrees to after persuasion. When Gennie and Nikhil decide to bring the date of their wedding forward because of Brenda's illness, Brenda is infuriated and says that she will not have surgery and will not attend the wedding. This breaks Gennie's heart, and when her wedding day to Nikhil arrives, she tells him she cannot marry without her mother there. Brenda does turn up at the wedding, but she collapses and suffers a seizure. She is rushed to hospital, where she is told she will be fine. After her seizure, Brenda decides to have surgery, much to Gennie's delight. When Brenda goes to hospital to have her brain tumour removed, Gennie, Nikhil, Brenda's current partner Bob and Bob's friend Dan all wait anxiously. Gennie cannot wait and starts crying, saying she wants Brenda to watch as Molly grows up. Brenda survives the surgery. Later, Gennie stumbles upon evidence that Cameron was Carl's real murderer and not her sister Chas, during a private conversation with Debbie. Gennie panicked and tried to leave Debbie's house but was caught by the pair. Debbie and Cameron attempted to stop her, but Gennie rushed to her car and made a quick getaway, running Cameron over in the process. The pair give chase at a fast speed, but Gennie was nervous as she has only just passed her driving test. With her mobile out of reach, Gennie failed to answer Nikhil's numerous calls. After repeatedly losing concentration in the road, Gennie skidded across a hairpin turn and plunging down a large ravine. Cameron pulls a trapped but alive Gennie from the car and talks to her. Debbie goes off to call an ambulance so Cameron uses this time to end Gennie's life in order to silence her telling Chas about what she overheard. He suffocates her to death, and when Debbie returns, she weeps in Cameron's arms believing they were responsible for her death. Gennie was mentioned by Brenda and Mandy Dingle in January 2019. Notes *Actress Sian Reese-Williams announced her departure from the show in May 2013, deciding that five years is a good time to leave. Gennie's exit was kept secret until the episode broadcast July 2013, where Gennie is suffocated by Cameron Murray following a car crash. *Despite Gennie dying in the episode broadcast on 25th July 2013, she appears in a pre-recorded video on the episode broadcast on 15th August 2013. Quotes "Don't. Please." (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Walker family Category:Dingle family Category:Factory workers Category:1987 births Category:Residents of Connelton View Category:2008 debuts Category:Sharma family Category:2013 departures Category:2013 deaths Category:2013 marriages Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm Category:Office Assistants Category:Sharma & Sharma employees Category:Residents of Cafe flat Category:Residents of The Grange B&B